If DeathNote Didn't happen
by Squwerty
Summary: 2013, and the event's involving the DeathNote didn't happen. Light's found a successful job. Misa's as popular as ever. Matt and Mello had nothing to get in the way of their relationship. Sayu's got a new boyfriend and Matsuda's misbehaving.
1. Chapter 1

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello (Mail and Mihael) England 09:00am -

Matt and Mello sat in bed next to each other. Both naked from the night before. Matt sat reading, his glasses slipping down his nose, Mello messed with a knot he found in his blonde hair, "Mail?" he then asked, the red head turned and looked at him over the rims of his glasses, "Hmm?" he asked putting down his newspaper,

"I'm thinking of leaving my mafia days behind me" he replied, Matt looked shocked, "Well, I think that's great, but you've got a criminal record, and a bounty on your head, you can't, you know, get a job" Matt said taking off his glasses and slipping down further in the bed, Mello copied and put his arms around Matt's matchstick figure. "Well, I'm sure Nate could sort that out" Mello replied, Matt thought for a moment, he then smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great" he said kissing Mello's forehead. "I'm glad you think so" Mello smiled hugging Matt. "Any way, what do you want to do today?" Mello asked,

"Erm, finishing final fantasy" Matt replied, Mello pouted,

"No, I meant together" he said staring into Matt's eyes, one of Mello's favourite parts of his body, "Oh, well you can help me honey, you can do that annoying thing you do, you know when you yell at me, when you think I've gone the wrong way or something, I do think it's cute", Matt laughed, Mello frowned, Matt patted his hair, and smiled a broader more winning smile, Mello couldn't help but smile at this, "But tonight" Matt suddenly said, "I'm taking you out" he smiled,

"Where? Do I need a suit?" Mello asked,

"No, just a shirt and tie, and no leather" Matt laughed,

"No leather? Then I won't have a big enough pocket for my chocolate" Mello frowned, "If you bring a massive bar of Hershey's tonight I'm going to kill you" Matt joked, "Fine what about a small bar?" Mello asked, Matt chuckled and ruffled his hair, "That's my Mihael" he laughed hugging him.

Light Japan 06:00pm -

Light sat at his desk in his office, "Your father is here sir" His sectary's voice buzzed over the intercom, Light sat up and pressed the button to reply, "Oh, let him in" he said standing, as the door opened Light stepped closer and his father came in, "Dad" Light smiled hugging his father, "How's Sayu? And mum?" he asked sitting back in his chair, his father smiled and sat, "Your mother is fine, always asking about you of course" he smiled he then paused and frowned slightly, "Your sister has another boyfriend" he said gruffly,

"Is it that bad?" Light laughed, "What? Is he that much older?" he asked now more seriously, "He's seven years older Light, but that's not the most worrying factor" Soichiro said taking off his glasses, "What could be worse than the fact he's seven years older?" he asked as his father cleaned the lenses of his glasses carefully. He sighed as he put them back on, "He works here at the NPA" he replied leaning back in to the chair, "So? I know you didn't want Sayu marrying a police man, but there are a lot of good men here" Light protested, "And I think it's…" Light was cut off by his father, "It's Matsuda" he suddenly said getting a picture out of his pocket,

"What?" Light almost shouted, he looked at the chain of photo's that had been taken in a photo booth, the first had Sayu and Matsuda smiling, then 3 more leading to the final one, Sayu and Matsuda kissing.

Misa Japan 06:00pm-

"And then at half four you've got an interview at Sakura TV, and then, Misa Misa?" Misa's PA asked looking for the pop idol; he then turned to see her talking to a fan. "! We have to go" he shouted to her, she sighed and picked up her suitcase that she carried around all the time, "Fine, I was just signing an autograph" she said standing next to him, "And having a nice chat" he said looking down at her, "Well, you know how much I like to listen to people talking about how cute I am" she smiled, he laughed gently and then remembered what he was doing. He started to walk quickly up the stairs of the hotel and into the lift slowly followed by Misa. "When do I have free time tomorrow?" she asked setting down her bag, the lift journey would be long, she was going all the way to the penthouse, "You don't" the PA replied blankly, "What? I don't? Then cancel something" she yelled, he sighed "Fine, let me check" he said getting black berry out, "Erm, you've got 20 minutes between the photo shoot and the superstore opening" he replied slipping it back in the inside pocket, "There are on the same street aren't they?" she asked, the PA nodded and Misa smiled. "Good, now, why am I staying in a hotel? I do have a home you know…" she complained. Misa always found something to complain about, "…And why do I have to go every where with you, I mean, It's so annoying…" she yelled, the PA sighed and put his face in his palm, " …Are you even listening to me?"…


	2. Chapter 2

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 01:00pm –

"Here" Mello said putting a plate down on the carpet in front of Matt, he looked down momentarily and then went back to his game, "Thanks" he said pausing it and stuffing the corner of one sandwich into his mouth, he lifted the plate and walked to behind Mello's chair, "What you doing?" he asked his mouth still slightly full,

"Instant messaging Nate" he replied typing, soon after the computer beeped as the reply came through, _"I'll see what I can do… Do you want me to do the same for Mail?" _Mello looked up at Matt, "So?" he asked,

"Erm, yeah go on" Matt replied taking another bite. Mello looked down at the keyboard and typed back; he then pulled out a bar of Hershey's and started to open it. "Hey" Matt said grabbing and holding it just out of reach above Mello's head,

"No fair, I'm sat down" Mello complained, "If I was standing you would be on your arse" he said crossing his arms,

"Eat your sandwiches first, then you get this back" Matt said throwing it across the room onto the sofa, "I don't have any sandwiches" Mello explained,

"Fine" Matt stuffed his second sandwich into Mello's mouth, Mello took a bite chewed and swallowed, "You are so dead!" he yelled playfully jumping up and throwing himself at Matt. Both men lay on the floor after not so long laughing heartily, "You idiot, you made me drop my sandwich" Matt laughed, Mello fake frowned and Matt laughed again, "Come here" he said rolling on top of Mello and kissing him. They the both laughed and Matt rested his head on Mello's chest.

Light Japan 09:00pm –

Light sat in his apartment, the news on loudly, "And finally, we are happy to say that pop sensation Misa Misa, or Amane is opening the new superstore in down town Japan, at 09:30am, it must be hard to get your makeup done at that time" Kiyomi Takada the cheery female new reader laughed, the man on her left laughed, "Yes" he agreed, Light looked up from his _Compendium Of Laws_ and sighed, he flicked off the TV and stood. _Tomorrow will be a nightmare to get to the NPA; I've got to go down that road _Light thought going to his room and flicking on the table lamp, and entering the bathroom, he turned the water on in the shower and took off his shirt…

Misa Japan 09:00pm-

Misa lay on her bed in the penthouse; she looked at the huge wall sized window and sighed at the millions of stars just visible as twinkling lights. She then sat up and lifted her suitcase onto the bed. She opened it and tipped out what was init. Another black dress, long white and black stripy socks, a toothbrush, a huge handful of plushies, various soaps and makeup products, several other items she had stuffed in, a book about vampires or something like that, a DVD of _Confessions_ and another of _Shock Labyrinth_ she smiled and opened Shock Labyrinth. She put it on and turned off the lights. Misa pushed all the stuff off her bed and curled under the covers, keeping a pillow near by to cover her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 09:00pm –

Matt and Mello sat across from each other in the restaurant, Mello's arms were rested stretched out in front of him, "People are staring" he whispered, Matt chuckled, and took Mello's hands in his own, "So?" he asked. Mello smiled as the main course was set down…

11:00 pm-

"It's beautiful" Mello smiled looking up at the stars from the roof of the restaurant, "I can't believe you got us up here" he smiled turning to Matt; he walked to Mello's side and loosened his tie from around his neck. "Yeah well there is a reason" he smiled taking Mello's hand. A cold metal hoop pressed into Mello's hand and he let go of Matt's, he was now holding the metallic circle Matt had had clenched in his fist. Mello stared at the ring, "Mail?" he asked, Matt smiled, Mello's face lit up, he hugged Matt fiercely and dug his head into his neck, as close to his ear as he could get, "I love you " he hummed,

"Same here " Matt laughed, Mello let go of Matt and stood back, he handed the ring back, "Ask me properly" he smiled, Matt sighed happily and took the ring. He kneeled, "Mihael?" he asked,

"Yes Mail?" Mello asked in an over dramatic voice,

"Will you marry me?" he asked smiling charmingly, Mello grabbed his arms and lifted him to his feet. He snatched the ring from Matt and put it on, "Yes you idiot!" he yelled kissing Matt.

Light Japan 06:00am –

Light's alarm clock beeped and he rolled over in bed. He sat up and slapped his hand down on the clock. Light rubbed his eyes and yawned, as he shuffled out of bed, his book fell off and the book mark tumbled out, "_Damn_" Light whispered.

Misa Japan 06:00am –

Misa lay on her front snoring loudly in the bed of the penthouse. Her phone suddenly went off. _The World_ by _Night mare_ filled the room, making Misa wake with a jump, this forced her to fall out of bed. She yelled and then reached her hand up to the bedside table, she snatched her phone and answered it, "HELLO!" she yelled down it. "Oww, you don't need to shout !" her PA said through the phone,

"I think I'm intituled to shout if you woke me up at six am!" she shouted snapping the hone shut. Just before the plastic closed together she heard the last words of her PA, "_Wait no, I need to…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 00:15 –

Matt and Mello forced the door to their apartment open, Matt was cradling Mello in his arms as he had demanded to be carried into the bedroom. Matt groaned and dropped him on the sofa, "Erm excuse me, the bedroom I said" Mello laughed,

"Your bloody heavy, I want to save my energy for carrying you over the fresh hold at the wedding" Matt sighed collapsing into the arm chair, he fell asleep literally seconds later. Mello sighed happily, "Cute" he whispered looking at his sleeping groom.

Light and Misa Japan 09:15am –

Light walked down the road, he looked up at the huge crowd of teenage girls waiting for Misa Amane. He sighed and ducked into a grocers, hoping that by the time he'd come out, the crowds would be gone. He wondered to the fruit and stopped at his favourites. The red orbs stared up at him. Suddenly a woman in a huge coat and floppy hat stood next to him, her sunglasses completely blanked out her eyes. She reached for an apple as a child ran past, he knocked the box and the top apple tumbled out, Light bent down and gave it to her, "Thank you" she said taking it, from him. Light recognised the voice and stared at her face. She smiled at him and put her free hand to her glasses she lifted them down to the tip of her nose. Her eyes were bright blue, Light tilted his head, "Do I…?" he trailed off,

"Know me?" she asked her voice a golden wave, Light laughed and nodded, "Probably, I'm quite popular these days." She smiled… "Any way thank you, but I was just browsing" she said handing Light the apple back. She walked off and Light looked at the apple, he felt an abnormality underneath, and rolled it across his palm to find it had a dog eared business card under, he looked at it, _"Misa Amane , Model, Actress, Singer!" _Light turned it over to find a hand drawn mobile number written scruffily on the other side. "Misa Amane?" he asked himself looking through the crowd to find the woman… who was, Misa Amane.

Matsuda and Sayu Japan 09:15am –

stood in his kitchen, "Right, I'm going to work" he said to his wife, who scurried over and kissed his cheek, he smiled down at her and turned into the corridor. He heard footsteps running down the stairs. The police man with a mop of black hair stumbled down while tucking his shirt into his trousers, "Matsuda!" Soichiro asked, the man stopped in his tracks and pivoted on his heal, he smiled nervously, "Morning Chief" he said scratching the back of his head. Pour anger built up inside of the , "SAYU!" he yelled through the house, Matsuda gulped and sniggered, "Well, I'll see you at work Chief" he said running into the patio, he grabbed his shoes and ran bare foot down the path, Soichiro dropped his briefcase, and chased him, "Come back here Matsuda!"…


	5. Chapter 5

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 01:30am –

Matt still slept on the sofa, the whole room was dark apart from the glare from Mello's laptop. He sat at his desk talking to Near._ I need my criminal record wiping as soon as possible. _He typed biting his lip, _Why what's happened? _Near asked, Mello sighed and looked across the room to the sofa; his red head breathed light and hardly snored. _I'm engaged_. Mello replied staring underneath the last words, waiting for a reply. _Mihael Keehl, I'll never understand you. _Near typed, Mello sniggered, _Good, any way, I have to go… remember, Mail's and my own, gone by lunch time. _Mello replied biting his lip again after the laugh had died away, _Okay. _Just as Mello was about to click the cross his computer beeped as he got a final message. _Congratulation's by the way…_

Light and Matsuda Japan 10:30am –

Light sat in his office staring down at the battered business card on the table. He sighed and rubbed his temples. There was then a knock at the door and Light looked up, "Yes?" he asked, the door opened and Matsuda's head popped around it, he smiled when Light waved him in, "Morning Light, how are you?" He asked happily closing the door and sitting down. Light sighed, "Matsuda, I know that's your, 'I just got laid' voice, and I know you're my sisters boyfriend, so unless your cheating on my sister I don't want to know, so please, just tell me why you're here" Light said opening the top draw in his desk, he took the small brown bottle out and opened it. He tipped out two pills and put the rest away, "Well, that's kind of the point why I'm here, your dad, I mean the chief, kind of saw me leaving your house this morning" Matsuda replied sheepishly as Light took the pills. He gulped them down, "You what!" he asked, Matsuda cringed, but Light sighed sharply at the sound of his own shout. "Head ache?" He asked, Light nodded and Matsuda looked at his desk, "What's this?" he asked picking up the small scrap of paper, Light looked up as Matsuda inspected it, "Oh, just some girls number" he replied sitting back in his chair, "Misa Amane's?" Matsuda asked as Light stared at him angrily as he shouted, "Oh sorry" he smiled weakly,

"I don't even know if it was her, it sounded like her, and, well the woman, whoever it was didn't even tell me her name" Light replied,

"There's only one thing to do" Matsuda smiled,

"What?" Light asked very worried at what Matsuda could say next. Matsuda never had the best ideas, they were alright, but most sound like they'd get you killed. "Call it" he replied dropping it on the table…

Misa Japan 10:30am –

Misa sat on a deck chair at the back of the superstore, she was picking her nail and grimacing at what was coming out, "Has any one around here seen Misa Misa?" she heard someone calling in the distance, "Over here!" she called back, her PA came skidding around the corner a car not far behind, "Oh, what do you, want?" she asked, "I've opened the stupid store and I want some peace" she pouted. The PA looked behind him, "Yes, the only problem is, there's a huge crowd of fans coming to see you, and their not very happy" he replied,

"What?" Misa screamed, "It's your job to make sure that doesn't happen!" she yelled, "Well yes, that's why I brought the car" he replied sliding the back door open, Misa sighed and sauntered in. The PA got in the front seat next to the driver, "Drive!" he shouted as the first wave of people hit the back of the car, all chanting, "Misa Misa!" Misa clutched her bag and sighed with relief as the car stared and drove away, some Fan's either brave enough, or stupid enough chased the car, but soon they were out of sight, "Phew" Misa whispered, _Boy being a celebrity is hard work!_


	6. Chapter 6

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 03:00am –

Matt woke in his sleep, he felt a lump digging into his back. It had to be Mello, he stopped and yawned, he then remembered he was on the sofa and rolled off by mistake. He was now wide awake and he stood and sniffed, the air had a smoky quality, which ay first Matt found very inviting. He had the chain smoking to thank for that. He then noticed the air was murky, and then it all added up. The house was on fire! He stumbled back to the sofa and shook Mello awake, "Not now Matt" he groaned, "Yes now, we need to get out" Matt said panicking as he saw the first orange bursts of fire. Mello sniffed and shot up, as they both tried to get through the other door, there was an explosion that sent them both flying back. A wood splitting noise echoed through what was left of their home. "Is anyone in there?" someone called, "In here" Matt yelled back, inhaling more deadly smoke. A single yellow suited fireman ran through the fire towards Matt, he grabbed him and Mello followed them closely. Matt and the fireman were soon outside, he looked around the crowds but Mello was no where to be seen, "Wait! My fiancé is in there!" Matt yelled fighting the grip of the civil worker, "We'll go back inside to look for her!" he called back, as he ran back toward the house, "HIM!" Matt yelled the correction…

Light, Misa and Matsuda Japan 12:00am–

Light sat in his office, the business card between his fingers. Matsuda stared at him from across the desk, "Fine, I'll do it" he said picking up the receiver, he looked at the card closely and copied the number, it rang three times. _The World_, filled the back seat of the car, Misa went to her bag and answered her phone, "Hello?" she asked, "Yes hello, I'm the man you gave the number to, in the grocers" Light replied, on the other end of the phone, Misa smiled, "Oh hello, man of mystery" she chimed, Light sniggered, "I could say the same about you, I mean, are you really…?" Misa but in,

"Misa Amane? Yes I am" she said, down the phone,

"Oh wow erm hi" Misa laughed,

"Hi, and you are?" she asked,

"Oh my name is Light, Light Yagami" he replied,

"And what do you do ?" she asked,

"I'm in the NPA" he replied, Matsuda stared at Light across the desk his mouth wide open, the phone was on speaker, and Light was defiantly talking to Misa Amane. "What a score Light!" he whispered, Light frowned at him but listened to Misa. "But any way Light, I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner?"

"Oh wow, really?" he asked, Misa laughed,

"Yes silly, from what I saw of you, you're a very attractive man, I'd like to get to know you better" Misa replied, "And I know I'd be in safe hands if you work for the NPA, safe strong hands" Misa whispered, Matsuda's mouth lowered even further, "Do it!" he hissed,

"Okay, that would be great, when and where?" he asked,

"The university campus not far from the NPA building has a delightful little café" Misa replied, "I know, I went to the university" Light laughed,

"Great so you know it! How about 09:00pm?" she asked,

"Sounds great, see you then!" Light smiled,

"Bye" Misa hung up,

"Light! You've got to let me be your wing man on this!" Matsuda laughed,

"No way, any one but you" Light laughed,

"You wouldn't be going on this date if I hadn't told you to call the number" Matsuda complained, Light sighed, "Fine, but sit at a different table, and don't make contact with us, oh, and don't get to star struck" Light said standing,

"I'll invite Sayu as a cover up, we haven't been out a lot recently in fear of your father finding out, but I guess he's seen the worst, so what harm can it do?" Matsuda laughed.

L and Near New York 10:00pm-

"Hello how can I help you?" L asked down the phone,

"L, it's me, Near" Near relied,

"Oh yes, hello Near how are you?" he asked,

"Quite well, and you?"

"On a case, it'll have to be quick" L replied, Near sighed at not getting a real answer, _Did L not feel?_" Erm, well our good friends Mail and Mihael are getting married and settling down so they need their criminal records wiping, they asked me to do it, but I'm having troubles, I just thoughts seeing that were all such great friends, you could help" Near replied,

"Who?" L asked, Near laughed,

"Matt and Mello" he replied,

"Oh yes, their real names, I'll see what I can do, what are their full names?" he asked, "Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl" Over the phone line Near heard rapid typing and then a strange sipping noise, "Okay, it's done, be seeing you Near" L said, Justas Near was about to say goodbye, L hung up. "Thanks" he whispered…


	7. Chapter 7

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello England 12:02am –

Mello groaned and rolled over in the flawless white bed. His eyes opened slightly and all he could hear at first was the beeping of him heart monitor, "Matty?" he whispered, he heard chair legs scrape across the floor and suddenly Matt was in his vision, "Mello don't move, your badly burned on the left side of your body" Matt said taking Mello's hand and squeezing it. "How are you? What happened?" Mello asked, it hurt to talk but he had to know. "Don't speak, I'm fine, it's just a sprained wrist, someone threw petrol and a match through the mail slot, the police don't know who, but I can guess" Matt replied, sitting back down. Mello's vision had now cleared and he could see through his right eye, but not his left, "Matt?" he asked,

"I told you not to speak" Matt whispered,

"Just tell me honestly, is my face burnt?" he asked turning slightly, Matt gulped, "It is?" he asked, Matt nodded slowly, but then smiled weakly,

"But you're still the most handsome man I've ever met" Mello chuckled weakly,

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm so great any more" he said turning away,

"Mello, you've got to understand, I'm not with you just for your looks, I'm with you because your everything that I need, and more" Matt said bending down and carefully kissing the right side of Mello's forehead. "Thank you" Mello whispered, "Now sleep" Matt ordered. Soon Mello fell into an uneasy sleep…

Light, Misa, Matsuda and Sayu Japan 9:02pm–

"Are you sure Light's meeting the real Misa Amane?" Sayu asked looking across the café to where her brother sat alone, "Yeah, I heard her on the speaker phone" Matsuda replied staring into her eyes, "What?" she asked, Matsuda shook his head,

"You are so beautiful" he mused, Sayu blushed,

"Shut up" she said before kissing him. As they kissed the door to the café opened and Light stood, sure enough, Misa Amane stood in the door way, Light walked to her and greeted her, "Hi" he smiled,

"Hi" she replied, Light then looked to Sayu and Matsuda vaguely and grimaced. "What's wrong? Don't like public displays of affection?" Misa laughed walking past Light to the table he was sat at, he laughed and joined her, "No, it's just nothing" he said pulling out the chair for her to sit on. Misa smiled and sat, "Thank you, finally, a real gentle men" she smiled as Light sat down opposite her, "So, Light Yagami, what a peculiar name" Misa smiled,

"Yes it is" Light laughed, he was about to talk again when Misa spoke first.

"I don't want to alarm you, but the couple who were at the door kissing are now staring at us" she whispered, Light looked to the side to see Sayu and Matsuda staring at them, Light sighed, "Yes I'm very sorry about that, well, I suppose you should know, the guy is called Matsuda, and he works for me, and his girlfriend is, unfortunaly , my little sister, Sayu" Light sighed staring at Matsuda, "He wanted to be my wingman" Light finished, Misa laughed,

"Your little sister huh? How much younger than him is she?" she asked looking back to Light, "Seven years" Light replied,

"Seven years? Wow" Misa laughed,

"Yeah I know" Light smiled,

"But look at you, I give my number to a guy I don't even know he name of, and I end up with this, a young, handsome, man" she smiled, "I'm surprised you haven't already been swept off your feet" Misa laughed,

"Yes, well, I've only ever had two major girlfriends really" Light replied,

"Do tell" Misa laughed,

"Erm okay, the first was in High school, her name was Shiori, and we were together for along time, but when we graduated, we didn't really, feel the same anymore" Light paused to see Misa's reaction, "And then you came here?" she asked,

"Yes, I came here and, erm, this is awkward" Light blushed,

"What?" Misa asked,

"Your not the first person I've dated whose a celebrity" Light smiled,

"Ooh, who? Is it someone I know? Any dirty little secrets?" she asked with enthusiasm. Light laughed, "Well, she wasn't famous then, but, Kiyomi Takada" Light finished, "Really? You dated Kiyomi? I've got an interview with her tomorrow, maybe I'll mention you" Misa laughed, Light smiled and put his hands from his lap to the table. Misa's hyperactivity then slowed and she looked at Light's hands, she took both in her own and smiled. As she stared into his eyes she smiled she put her elbows on the table so they were propping her up, she was about to open her mouth to speak, when her phone went off, she sighed and let go of Light's hands, and rummaged through her bag. She took out her phone and answered it, "Hello… just out I… I know, but I'm… I'm on a date… no… no he's not going to kill me… no… no your not listening to me… he's not… no… oh my god… your not going to kill me are you?" Misa asked Light, he smiled and shook his head, "No, he says no… anyway… listen he's NPA any way… what do you mean how do I know..." as Misa said this Light drew his badge from his pocket, and showed it to Misa, "Yeah… he's just shown me his badge… And… I'm sure he could protect me… does he have a?... I don't know… so what if he does?... It's just a gun… so what?... No!... Fine" Misa covered the phone with her hand, "Do you have a gun?" she asked Light nodded and opened his jacket showing the gun strapped to it, "For self defence right?" she asked,

"Of course" he smiled,

"So… yeah, okay… but I want to… fine I'm coming" Misa sighed and snapped the phone shut, "I didn't tell my PA where I was going" she smiled, "So I have to go but…" she paused and opened her phone, "Smile" she chimed taking a picture, "Perfect, we'll meet up again? Soon?" she asked,

"I would love to" Light replied they both stood,

"Thanks for the night out" she said kissing his cheek, she then smiled and walked towards the door, "Bye Matsuda, bye Sayu" she teased them walking past, she left the door and turned just after, Light smiled and waved, Misa blew a kiss and skipped off. Light looked down and smiled, he walked over to Matsuda and Sayu, "You are the coolest brother ever!" Sayu laughed,

"I am aren't I?" he smiled…

L New York 07:00am-

L sat in his little box room. He looked at the computer screen as more information flooded onto it, he picked up his coffee and sipped it, "Hmm, Yagami…"


	8. Chapter 8

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt Mello L and Near England 09:00pm –

Matt still sat by Mello's bed, he looked up when he heard raised voices from outside, "No I'm sorry sir's, you can't go in, the visiting hours are over… Sir's!" the reception said trying to stop someone. Matt couldn't see who, the blinds were closed, but there was a knock at the door and Mello stirred, "Hey, hey calm down" Matt whispered, "Come in!" he called to the door. The door opened, and L and Near came in, followed by the frantic receptionist. "I'm very sorry, you have to leave, it was just a push to get in here" She said standing in the door way, Matt smiled at L and Near who both ignored her and sat on the spare chairs in their own little ways. "No it's fine, there very close" Matt paused and stared at them, "Family" he finished, Near and L shot strange looks at Matt, but the receptionist nodded and left. "Family?" L asked standing and looking at Mello, "We are really, aren't we?" he asked, L nodded and studied Mello's burns, "What happened?" Near asked, Matt opened his mouth to speak, but there was groan from Mello, "Is that Near? I swear to god I'll punch him in the face" he joked, Near stood and walked to Mello's head, he stared into his now open eyes, "You wish" he whispered.

"So, you two came just to visit us? From New York?" Matt asked,

"Yes, Near told me the good news, then just after a erased your criminal records we met up and got a plane here" L replied sitting back down, he held his knees close to his chest and unusually rested his head on them. "We went to your home, and saw… what had happened, so we came here instead, but I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I'm going to Japan" L said leaning back,

"Japan? For a case?" Mello struggled trying to get up. L's lips covered up into an awkward smile and he nodded…

Light Japan 06:00am–

Light sat up in bed, he rubbed his face, wiping away the sleep. His eyes drifted to his bed side table, where a newly bought unwrapped Misa Amane CD lay. Light sighed and then grabbed it. He broke the plastic and opened the box, Light turned on the CD player and pressed open, he took the slender disk out of the box and dropped it lightly into the CD shelf. Soon Misa's voice filled the room, which was a shame, Light hated Misa's voice…

Matsuda and Sayu Japan 06:00am-

Matsuda's phone went off and he woke, Sayu rolled over and wined in the bed next to him. He quickly turned it off and settled back into the bed, "Why did your alarm go off so early?" Sayu asked grabbing his waist and pulling him closer, Matsuda laughed and held her closer still, "Because I've got to get up early for work today" he replied, Sayu yawned and closed her eyes again, "No no no, don't fall asleep holding me" he laughed but Sayu shook her head and clung to him. " I'll push you off the bed" Matsuda warned, Sayu laughed, "I'd take you with me" she chimmed,

"Fine, have it your way" he said rolling over keeping a grip on Sayu. Then with a fump they both fell on the floor. Sayu moaned and Matsuda laughed, they both sat up, "What did you do that for?" she asked yawning again, Matsuda tapped his wrist as if there were a watch there, "Work" he replied. Sayu sighed,

"Fine but first" she forced him to the floor and kissed him

"Your right, that is a nice way to start the day" Matsuda laughed…


	9. Chapter 9

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt Mello L and Near Air space not far from Japan 12:40am –

L sat on the fold out chair, reading a huge leather bond book, in the corner of the plane, Near playing with his robots at his feet. The hospital bed screwed to the floor contained the sleeping Mello, and Matt sat in a chair next to it, playing silently on his DS. Mello moaned and Matt instinctively paused his game and stood, he grabbed Mello's right hand, not wanting to hurt his left side, "What's up?" Matt asked, "I had a sudden thought" Mello replied looking down to his bottom half that was dressed in pristine white hospital pants. "What?" Matt asked, encasing his hand in both of his. "You know that tattoo?" Mello asked. L looked up,

"What tattoo?" he asked standing, Matt turned to him,

"Never you mind" L then frowned and sat back down. He then turned back to Mello, "Yes?" he asked, looking down to his caring blondie.

"It'll be gone" Mello replied. Matt bit his bottom lip, he put the palm of his left hand, flat on Mello's right cheek, "That doesn't matter, as long as your not gone" he smiled, Mello smiled weakly, "Love you Matty" he grinned,

"Love you too, now, go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I swear" Matt smiled back. Mello nodded and his eyes closed…

Light and Matsuda Japan 01:00pm–

Light sat at his desk, the house of cards sat delicately in front of him, _Yes the NPA's always busy_ he thought. There was a knock at the door, he looked up, "Yes?" he asked, preparing to knock down the structure if necessary. "It's Matsuda" the voice on the other side replied. Light slumped in his chair, "Okay, come in" he said, ever so slightly happy he didn't have to destroy the only thing he'd done in an hour and a half. The door opened and closed. Matsuda sat opposite him, "Oh neat house of cards chief" he smiled. Light looked up. "Oh I get it, your tired. Well, I was coming in here to ask you a none work related question" Matsuda said lowering his tone. Light sat up and stared at Matsuda quizzically, "Go on"…

Misa Japan 09:00am-

Misa stared at the picture on her phone and sighed happily. "Light Yagami" she whispered. "What?" Her PA asked looking at her. She snapped her phone shut and sat up, "Nothing" she said staring at him hard. He then sighed,

"Fine, Misa, listen, I need to know the name of that guy you went on the date with" he said plainly, "Why?" Misa complained as the car stopped at a red light.

"In case he's not who he says he is, now, the name?" he asked. Misa sighed again and looked out of the tinted windows. "Misa!" he asked again.

"Fine! Yagami, Light Yagami" she replied,

"Thank you" the PA said typing quickly on his laptop. After not to long he spoke. "Well, it looks like you got lucky this time" he said closing the laptop,

"What d'you mean?" Misa asked,

"He came top of every class he's ever been in, finished University with over perfect results, and now has a very well paying job at the NPA, where he is now a higher rank than his father, who also works there" he said folding his arms. He hated being wrong. He expected Misa to shout _I told you so! _But when he turned he saw that she was wide eyed with shock, "Wow, he's better than I thought"…


	10. Chapter 10

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt Mello L Near and Watari Japan 01:10pm –

The plane landed smoothly. Matt stood from his chair and looked down to Mello. L also rose into his general posture. Near remained sitting until the door opened and a very surprised looking airhostess came in, followed by the medical crew. They walked over to Mello's hospital bed and transferred him into a mobile one in extreme speed, they then continued at the same pace, out of the plane Matt still by the side of the bed. Near then stood slowly and made his way to the door, L followed and stopped when he got to the airhostess, he paused, "Thank you for the lovely flight" he said in a voice that could have been mistaken for sarcasm. L slumped down the stairs and then raised an eyebrow as he saw Watari standing at the bottom of the steps. "Nice of you to join us" he called down. Watari smiled at L, and then to the rest of the Ex-Wammys residents.

Light and Matsuda Japan 01:10pm–

"Well what is it Matsuda?" Light asked staring across the desk.

"I was wondering whether you'd considered seeing Misa Misa again?" Matsuda asked. (The next part is purely for comedy reasons, it's not actually part of the FanFic, and you don't have to read it- "You bloody Japanese bastard Matsuda! You got me all excited, I was ready for a really important, life changing question, I soiled myself and everything!" Light shouted rising from his desk), Light sighed and rubbed his forehead, wanting to say _I don't think I could handle the voice again_, but Light replied, "It would be nice I suppose". Matsuda smiled,

"So, you gonna call her?" he asked, Light looked up,

"Yeah, why not?" _Because I'll die from internal haemorrhaging…_

Misa Japan 01:15pm-

Misa hummed _Snow_ lightly while staring out of the window, as she did _The World_ burst from her phone, she answered it without checking the ID, "Hey Misa, how've you been?" Light asked. Misa gasped,

"Light? Is that you? I'm fine, how're you?" she screamed down the phone, Light sighed silently, "I'm fine, suffering from a headache at the moment, but I'll live (probably). Anyway, I was wondering whether you'd like to go on another date, soon" Light asked, Misa gasped in a high pitched voice, "Aww, you poor baby a headache? Of course I want to come on another date, I need to look after you, what did you have in mind?" she asked as her PA stared at her with a hard expression.

"Erm, Wagamama in uptown maybe?" Light asked, Misa smiled,

"That sounds great, at what time?" she asked,

"Is half 8 okay with you?"

"I…" Misa paused and stared at her PA, she sighed, "I'll just check with my 'mother'" she said scowling across the car. She covered the phone with her hand, "Can I go on a date with Light at half 8 tonight?" she asked him, he though for a moment, "I suppose, a man with an education as good as that is the perfect influence for you" he smiled sarcastically,

"Ha ha, very funny" she smiled bringing the phone back to her face, "That's great thanks, see you then" she replied,

"Bye then" Light said, putting on as happy voice as he could,

"Bye!"…


	11. Chapter 11

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 08:30pm –

Matt pushed the key card into the slit in the wall, it beeped and the doors open. As he entered the apartment he stepped on a note on the floor. He picked it up and read. " refused to be taken to the hospital, so we had to leave him here. We did however confine him to the bed room." Matt frowned and put the note down on the coffee table,

"Mello?" he called, there was no answer, Matt walked to the bed room and pushed the door open. Mello slept on the bed, wrapped in one of Matt's baggy hoodies. He laughed and sat on the other side of the bed. He pulled off his boots, and lay down. Matt grabbed the duvet and pulled it over himself and Mello. Mello yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Matt, is that you?" he asked dazed. Matt sniggered the kissed the right of his forehead,

"Who else would it be?" he asked. Mello smiled and rolled onto his back. "How're the burns?" Matt eventually asked. Mello turned back,

"Oh there fine. How's your wrist?" he asked. Matt rolled his eyes,

"It's fine, but don't change the subject, we were being concerned about your health". Mello sighed,

"Really I'm fine" He replied a second time. Matt rolled his eyes but gave in, he then held Mello close to his chest and kissed the to of his head,

"Matt? What're you doing?" Mello asked,

"Protecting you"…

Light and Misa Japan 08:30pm–

Misa sat at the bench and smiled at Light, he smiled back and took a sip of his drink,

"Aww, Lighty, how did you let yourself get a headache?" she said taking his free hand, he shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe I work to hard" Misa nodded,

"You definitely do!" she said smiling. Light smiled back at her. Misa meant well, but she was making the headache worse. They had been in silence for a long time, so Light decided to break it,

"So Misa, has anyone told you, you have beautiful eyes?" he asked smiled charmingly,

"Oh Light! You are such a romantic! Crazy fan's tell me all the time, but it' never sounded so true!" Misa squealed.

"I don't think they've ever stared into them like I have" he continued. Misa blushed. It was official, Light Yagami, was, a, ladies man.

"Oh, Light, your so sweet, I feel so special when I'm with you" She smiled, Light smiled back. Maybe a date with Misa wasn't so bad, she got to hear how special she was, and Light got to hear how manly, or charming, or gentleman like he was. Yes they both got what they wanted.

L Japan 08:30pm-

L started at his lap top,

"What are you doing?" Watari asked handing him a bowl of ice cream,

"We need local police for this case, I've picked one person from 280, he will help us" L replied taking the ice cream and plucking the cherry from a top it.

"Who?" Watari asked. L handed him a thin file,

"Light Yagami"…


	12. Chapter 12

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 10:30pm-

Mello woke and twisted in Matt's grip, he found himself facing Matt's bare chest. He gently kissed it and Matt moaned,

"Mello! Your lips are so cold!" he whined, Mello sniggered and kissed him again, Matt clutched his head. Holding him close.

"Matty? Can I please get out of this bed, I want to move, by myself!" Mello complained. Matt sighed and sat up,

"Fine, you think you can walk?" Matt asked, Mello nodded, "Come on then, I'll help you up, and you can move as much as you want" Mello smiled, "In the apartment" Matt finished. Mello gave him an annoyed look, but Matt ignored it and stood from the bed. He walked around it and took Mello's hands, he pulled him up and Mello grunted. He placed his feet on the floor and took a deep breathe. He stood slowly and stumbled, Matt caught him and held him in a hug,

"Nice try gorgeous" he teased,

"Shut up" Mello laughed, Matt took both of Mello's hands and pulled away from him,

"Just lean on my hands okay?" he asked. Mello nodded and did as he was told. They made it all the way across the room before Mello fell again, Matt caught him and carried him bridal style back to the bed,

"Good work, now get some more sleep, we'll try again in the morning" Matt smiled. Mello was going to protest, but he then saw Matt's reasoning and nodded.

Light and Misa Japan 10:30pm–

Light and Misa stopped outside Light's apartment, there hands clamped together.

"I had so much fun Light!" Misa smiled,

"So did I" Light replied smiling. They then both stood in silence, Light put his hand on Misa's cheek, he slowly bent down and kissed her lightly. As he pulled away Misa hugged him,

"Oh Light, that was wonderful" she whispered into his chest.

"Do you want to come in?" Light asked. Misa looked up and then nodded. He unlocked the door and turned the light's on. Misa sat on the sofa and Light joined her and smiled,

"Oh Light, you're the nicest man I've ever met" she giggled scooting closer, Light looked down to her and smiled. She then without warning bundled into his chest, which pushed him further into the sofa.

"Hold me Light, please" Misa asked, Light wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep here tonight Misa"…

Matsuda 10:30pm-

Soichiro woke as he heard the door to the bathroom close. He sat up and got out of bed. He left the room and approached the door slowly. The toilet flushed, water rushed and then the door opened, Matsuda stepped out and stared across the landing.

"Erm, I…" he began before Soichiro shook his head, he stared at Matsuda. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Matsuda?" Came a moan from the next room,

"Coming honey" he said looking at the door. He turned back to Soichiro, he was just turning to leave when,

"Wait, Matsuda?"

"Yes?" Matsuda asked,

"Look after my daughter" Soichiro replied,

"I always do sir"…


	13. Chapter 13

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 7:30am-

Mello woke to the same scene he had less than a week ago. Matt in the bed next to him, naked from the waist up, glasses sitting on his nose and his eyes fixed on the newspaper. "What we doing today?" Mello asked trying to sit up but failing. Matt sniggered,

"Dunno, I'm waiting to hear from L" he replied putting his paper down.

"How 'bout you call him?" Mello said staring at him, as if that was the obvious thing to do.

"I would if I had his number" Matt said getting out of the bed. "You hungry? I was thinking of making some breakfast" he said when he got to the door.

"Erm yeah, I'll have, a bowl of cereal" Mello replied.

"Okay, consider it done"

"Wait! I'll also have some bacon and a fried, no, wait, yes a fried egg". Matt rolled his eyes,

"Anything else?"

"No" Mello smiled shrinking back into the duvet,

"Good" Matt said leaving the room.

"Wait! What chocolate do we have?" Mello shouted,

"What chocolate don't we have?" Matt called back.

"I'll have whatever's closest to hand! No wait forget that, I'll have…" Matt butt in,

"You'll get what you get, and you'll like it, and here's the closest bloody chocolate to hand!" Matt said entering and flinging a bar of chocolate onto the bed. Mello grinned,

"Thanks Matty! Love you!"…

Light and Misa 7:30am–

Misa woke on Light's sofa, she yawned and sat up, "Light?" she called. Light then came out of the his bedroom and smiled,

"Hi, I just got out of the shower" he said walking to the sofa with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh, okay, what time is it?" Misa asked looking up at him.

" Erm, just past half 7" He replied sitting on the safe on the sofa.

"God! I've got to be at work at ten to 8" Misa paused and picked her phone up off the glass top table, "And I've got 6 missed calls, all from my PA!" she said her eyes wide open.

"He probably wants to know where you are" Light replied rubbing the back of his neck with the towel,

"Oh yeah". Misa pressed dial, and waited half a ring before he answered.

"Misa! Where the hell are you!" he yelled,

"I'm just at Light's" Misa replied with another yawn.

"Misa that's completely irresponsible!" he shouted back,

"I just slept over you idiot!" Misa growled sitting up straight. Her PA sighed,

"Fine, I'll send to car"…

L 7:30am-

"Is he up for visitors?" L asked into the phone, "I see" he replied, "Yes, there will be 4 of us, tell him, L is coming" L then hung up the phone, he smiled to himself, unknown by even his friends, he had a taste for the dramatic...


	14. Chapter 14

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 8:10am-

Mello placed the final bowl on the floor and yawned, the phone rang as he tried to settle back to sleep. Matt put down his newspaper and answered it. "Hello? L. How are you this morning? He's on the mend" Matt then paused and looked at Mello, "We'll be there, okay, bye" Matt then closed the phone and got out of bed,

"What is it?" Mello asked, Matt walked around the bed to him and helped his out of bed,

"We're visiting an old friend" Matt smiled…

Misa 8:10am–

The makeup brush was swiped across her cheek for the last time and Misa stood. "I waited all morning! And you never once called back! I almost called the police!" Her PA raved pacing back and forth.

"Well I'm here now!" she replied pulling on her jacket as the makeup artist retreated from the room.

"You were out all night! I was in the limo trying to find you!" he said turning to her,

"I was with Light, I can't help it if he wanted me to stay over!" she said pushing past him and out of the room, she turned left down the corridor and he sighed, face palming,

"The photo shoots the other way" as he said this she casually walked past him again walking the other way…

L 8:10am-

L got into the Bentley and it started to roll down the road, he checked the seat next to him for the appropriate items. Chocolate, Cigarettes, Nicotine patches and gum (In case Matt some how chose a healthier life style), a new robot toy and a box full of sugar cubes. And… Jam…


	15. Chapter 15

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

L, Matt, Mello, Near and ? Japan 9:30am-

L entered the padded cell, followed slowly by Near, Mello and Matt. "Look who it is, the fluff ball, the bimbo and the gamer, how is my favourite trio?" the ravenette asked, Near and Mello scowled but Matt smiled,

"Fine, and you?", he shrugged

"Well, it's a little cold in here but I'm fine thank you for asking", the reply was charming and alluring.

"Can I get you another straight jacket?" Mello asked, the other opened his mouth to complain before L spoke,

"We need your help, BB"…

Light and Matsuda 9:30am–

Light scribbled down notes onto a piece of paper as he read from the laptop screen, there was a gentle knock at the door and he barely looked up, "Come in" he said. The door opened and Matsuda came in,

"Hi Light, I've got some post for you" Matsuda said placing the letter on the desk. Light looked up,

"Post?" he asked, Matsuda shrugged,

"Yeah" he replied sitting. Light grabbed the letter and the letter opener, the front simply said, _Light Yagami_, he pulled the blade of the letter opener under the tab and pulled out the neatly followed paper.

Light Yagami,

I require your assistance on a very important case,

My team and I will arrive at the NPA building at 10:30am,

L

Light stared at Matsuda, "What is it Light?" he asked,

"L"…

Misa 9:30am-

Misa sighed as the photographers packed away there equipment, "Misa Misa?" he PA asked,

"Yep?" she replied turning,

"We've got to retake the kissing scene in your movie, there's been problems in the shipping, and it needs to be redone" he said.

"No way, I am not kissing any man but Light!" she complained,

"I'm sure they can sort out a fake kiss with camera tricks, now can we please go?" he asked, Misa stood and huffed,

"Fine" she started to follow him, "How can there be a problem in shipping? We filmed it down the road from a studio" Misa asked. Her PA stopped and looked at her,

"I don't actually know" he replied…


	16. Chapter 16

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

L, Light, BB, Mello, Matt, Matsuda and Near Japan 10:35am-

Light and Matsuda stopped at the doors. The doors lead to the room in which L and his team had taken to. Light took a deep breathe and knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice replied, Light pushed the door open and entered followed by Matsuda. They found themselves in a room full of very strange looking people. Closest to the door was a sofa, a red head sat at the far end, he wore a striped top and bombers jacket, with skinny jeans and heavy boots. He had his around a blonde man who looked strangely like a woman, he was dressed head to toe in leather and a burn scar stretched over the left side of his face and on his left shoulder. Further across the room there sat a very young boy on the office chair, one leg pulled to his chest and one dangling above the floor, he was dressed fully in white that matched his puff of white curled hair. In the chair next to the desk sat a man with both of his legs pulled to his chest, he had a head of spiked black hair. He was handcuffed to a man that looked almost the same, this man was facing sideways to Light leaning on the side of the other mans chair, his arms crossed over his chest. These two men were almost identical, apart from the standing had on a black t-shirt and red eyes. Finally there was an older man standing next to the door, he wore a black suit and a black bowler hat covered his white hair. They were all very pale. "Hi" the red head smiled, "I'm Matt, this is Mello, that's Near, that's Watari and that's BB and L" he said indicating to the people across the room.

"I'm Light Yagami and…" he was interrupted by L,

"And now your dead, maybe you should spare your partners life" L said standing and walking to the desk, "If you reveal your real name, you die" he finished. BB suddenly sighed he held up his wrist,

"I think these are very unnecessary" he said holding it up to Watari,

"I don't think they are" Mello commented.

"Well of course you don't think they are" BB said to him,

"Do you want a piece of me?" Mello said standing,

"I wouldn't mind it" BB replied trying to advance. Light dismissed this as a normal squabble until Mello pulled out a gun from the front of his pants. "You don't have the guts" BB said turning,

"Oh really? Matt? Give me the cartridge" he said turning,

"No way, just ignore him honey, he winding you up" Matt said standing and grabbing Mello's spare arm, Mello sighed and put his gun back to its place. He let Matt pull him back onto the sofa, BB laughed,

"Near said you could barely walk the other day, now you're threatening me?"

"Shut up" Mello replied,

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, what's that on your finger Mello?". Matt opened his mouth to reply but Near answered,

"An engagement ring",

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were as gay as a maypole" BB sniggered.

"Who the hell are these people?" Matsuda whispered to Light as the argument came to a finish, as Mello threw his empty gun at BB, it hit him on the head and he growled. He tried to run across the room to _kill_ Mello, but the chain of the hand cuff stopped him, he tripped and fell making Mello laugh. Light turned to him,

"I don't know" he replied shaking his head…

Misa 10:35am–

"I'm not kissing him!" Misa screamed at the director,

"Why not?" he yelled back, "It wasn't a problem before!",

"I, have, a, boyfriend! For the hundredth time!" she replied as she stormed off to her caravan. The director sighed,

"What're we gonna do?" he asked her PA,

"I have an idea, but you might not like it" he replied pulling out his phone, searching the contact numbers until it go to, _NPA LIGHT YAGAMI_…

? ?:?-

Crazed eyes stared at the computer screen in the dark room, there was a chuckle as the black haired man wrote in the note book, "Delete"…


	17. Chapter 17

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

L, BB, Mello, Matt, Near, Aizawa, Ide and Mogi Japan 11:00am-

Aizawa, Ide and Mogi sat watching the strange black haired men at the desk. There was gun shot in the hall that echoed through to the office, the three men of the NPA all turned stunned, but the others didn't react. Matt walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets, and a lit cigarette between his lips. As he took a though more steps away from the door Near ran past the opening behind him, quickly followed by Mello who held his gun in his hand. "Come here you little brat!" Mello shouted. Matt casually sat on the sofa and L sighed,

"Can't you control him? You are engaged" he asked Matt. Matt stubbed out the stick in the glass dish provided,

"We're engaged, we're not married" He replied. Mogi watched as Matt pulled off a glove and rubbed the ring on his ring finger nervously, as if he were checking it was still there. "He'll get bored with Near soon any way" he finished. BB then laughed as another gun shot was heard, "I don't know why you think it's funny, you'll be next" Matt said. BB stopped laughing and stared at Matt,

"And they call me a psychopath?" BB asked folding his arms and rolling his eyes,

"Yes they do" Mello laughed as he now stood in the door way, he came in and sat next to Matt, huddling into his arms. Near then stumbled into the room,

"What did you do?" L asked seeing the sight of the pathetic boy,

"Nothing!" Mello complained, "He tripped!", BB was about to open his mouth to argue, when Aizawa coughed, everyone looked at him,

"Excuse me if I'm missing something, but who are you people?"…

Misa and Light 11:00am–

"I came as soon as I could! What's up?" Light asked as he ran onto set looking at Misa's PA,

"There's been a slightly problem" he replied,

"What?..." before he could reply Misa hit Light with a hug,

"Light darling!" she squealed. Light hugged her back,

"Oh yeah, that'll work" The director smiled, now standing next to the PA, his arms folded and a huge broad smile on his face…

Sayu and Matsuda 11:00am–

"I've got to get back to the meeting" Matsuda said standing,

"Aww!" Sayu complained, Matsuda laughed,

"You'll see me after work remember!" he smiled,

"I know, but you work to hard!" she said grabbing his waist,

"Look" Matsuda paused and kissed Sayu's forehead, "My job is really important to me, and so are you, but if we ever want to be together properly, we've got to have money" he said,

"I know" Sayu replied smiling weakly,

"Now, I've got to go" he said letting go of her and turning,

"Hey!" Sayu shouted,

"Yeah?" Matsuda asked,

"I love you!" Sayu smiled,

"I love you too" Matsuda smiled…


	18. Chapter 18

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

L, BB, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Near, Aizawa, Ide and Mogi Japan 11:30am-

The office was already busy with everyone working, everyone on laptops or desktops. Aizawa sat at the desk, his eyes then flickered to Matt and Mello who were on the sofa both on laptops. _They're an odd couple_, he thought, Mello's burns intrigued him. He then looked to they're matching rings, the silver bands had diamonds, that were no doubt real, the strangest thing was, Mello wore his with the stones showing, and Matt wore his with them facing inwards. Aizawa's eyes widened when he realised why, _Matt proposed to Mello? _This was then confirmed as Mello whispered in Matt's ear making him blush,

"Behave" Matt whispered back, Mello pouted, "It'll be good tonight" Matt then whispered again. Mello's eyes lit up.

_Eww!_

Misa and Light 11:00am–

Light kissed Misa passionately, "Cut!" the director then called, but Misa continued to kiss him, "I said CUT!" he repeated, Misa pulled away and laughed. As Light held Misa close to his chest laughing as the director shouted at Misa for overplaying, a set hand stared longingly at her…

? and ? ?:?–

"Continue the judgment" the woman said staring across the room to the other,

"I will, but remember who's in charge, who gives the orders and most importantly, who found the DeathNote" he replied standing and adjusting his tie. She stood and walked over to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders and he put his around her waist.

"I won't honey" she said smiling.

"Good. Now how tired are you?" he asked before kissing her deeply…


	19. Chapter 19

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Wammy's boys and NPA team Japan 09:30pm-

The whole group had been working all day. Mello yawned and rested his head on Matt's shoulder, he laughed and kissed his forehead, "Matty, I'm tired!" he wined,

"I know honey, we all are" Matt replied wiping hair off Mello's forehead. Light then stretched his hands above his heads.

"What time is it?" he asked, Ide looked at his watch,

"09:32" he replied,

"Oh, damn, I've got to go and pick Misa up" he said standing and grabbing his jacket.

"Bye Light" Matsuda said as he left. The office went very quiet again until Mello sat up straight in alarm,

"Wait! Did he say Misa?" he asked. Matsuda laughed,

"Yep! Light's a lucky guy!" he smiled,

"Can I please remind you, your currently dating my daughter" Soichiro said barely looking up,

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Matsuda said frowning and looking down in embarrassment.

"And you guys thought we were weird!" Mello exclaimed…

Misa and Light 10:10pm–

"How was work after I left?" Light asked holding Misa's hand as they walked down the deserted road,

"Oh, it was okay, nothing special" she replied, as they continued to walk on they didn't realise the stranger watching them,

"Why does he deserve her and not me?" he hissed bitterly…

Matsuda and Sayu 10:30pm–

Matsuda entered the bedroom silently, Sayu slept heavily in the bed. He smiled as he watched her. He undressed to his underwear and slipped into the bed, he wound his arms around her waist and Sayu grumbled as he did so. "Hey, it's just me" he whispered,

"Oh, hi" she replied, he laughed,

"Go back to sleep you" he said soothing her,

"Okay"…


	20. Chapter 20

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 10:45pm-

"Mels?" Matt called as he left the bathroom,

"I'm here!" Mello replied from the balcony. Matt walked across the room and through the door way. His bare chest was greeted by cold air and his head instantly felt colder as it hit his wet hair.

"What're you doing out here?" Matt asked sitting next to Mello and pushing his legs between the railings so they swayed below him. Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder and sighed,

"Thinking" he replied looking off into the distance,

"About what?" Matt asked, Mello lifted his head and looked at him,

"You" he blushed. They sat in silence for a long time. Matt took Mello's hand,

"How about we both get back in the shower?"…

Misa and Light 10:45pm–

The road was very dark and empty, Light and Misa walked silently, their footsteps echoing. Light's ears pricked up as he heard footsteps behind him, but it was too late, just before he turned there was a sharp pain in his lower back, the dagger pressed into his skin and finally sunk in, Light fell forwards as the knife was pulled out. Misa screamed until the crazed eyes of the stalker fell onto her, she was frozen in fear, A rabbit in the headlights.

L and BB 10:45pm–

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" BB called, he was laying on the floor and his face hurt badly. L sat at the desk, he looked down at BB,

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked pulling the lolly pop from his mouth. BB shot up,

"Why? WHY? I was sleeping and you went and pulled me out of bed with these stupid things!" he yelled holding up his wrist showing L the handcuffs,

"That's not my fault" L replied,

"That's it!" BB yelled running towards L and tackling his chair, a fight ensued…

***I just thought, 'Hmm, do I want Light to get stabbed in this chapter?'… (About 12 seconds of thinking) …'Yep'... LOL! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Misa and Light Japan 10:50pm-

The stalker held the knife up, the moon light hitting it and glinting off its reflective surface. Misa stared in horror as he advanced towards her, "Misa, I know how lonely you are, I watch you on set every day", he said with a demonic smile,

"I'm not lonely! I have Light and my friends!" she shouted back,

"You miss your parents, I can see that, but if I kill you and then myself, we can all be together forever!" he replied,

"If you want to die so badly how about you kill yourself!" Misa screamed.

"Not without you!" he said grabbing her wrist, as he began to lower the knife to her soft skin he was tackled from behind and pushed to the ground. A knee between his shoulder blades and his wrists being bound behind his back,

"Don't you dare touch her" Light gasped,

"Light?" Misa asked, tears entering the corners of her eyes.

"Call an ambulance Misa" he said. Misa was about to ask why until her eye fell to the bottom of his shirt, bright red blood stained it…

Near and ? 10:50pm–

"When will I next see you?" the girl asked over the video phone, Near sighed and looked away from his paper work,

"Oh don't know" he replied, "Any way, I've really got to go to bed" Near said rubbing his eyes,

"Okay, bye… I l…" Near cut the chat off just before she finished. Near sighed again and rubbed his forehead…

Naomi and Raye 10:50pm–

"Raye! You don't treat me like you used to when I was still an FBI agent!" Naomi shouted,

"You're not the same person anymore! That's why!" he replied,

"Of course I'm not! I'm going to be your wife!" she said.

"I didn't want getting married if you were going to change" Raye said grabbing his coat,

"I didn't change, I've always been like this and… where are you going?" she asked stopping as he closed his hand around the door handle.

"Out" he replied,

"At this time?" Naomi asked,

"Yes, at this time" Raye said twisting stare at her,

"But this is not over" she wined,

"I think it is" Raye replied. Naomi opened her mouth, but closed it, "It's not working" Raye sighed,

"Fine I won't be coming back" Naomi said grabbing her jacket off the side and pushing past him out of the door…

***In the top section I did a fail at trying to copy the speech from the film, I had to do it from memory and I couldn't be bothered going into the next room to get the DVD, yes I'm that lazy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

Matt and Mello Japan 11:20pm-

Matt sat at the foot of the bed; Mello was curled up in the pillows snoring lightly. As Matt started to fall back and lay down his phone beeped and he pulled it from his pocket, he then flicked open the high tech phone and answered it, "Hello?" he asked the unknown number.

"Matt? It's Matsuda, come to the 'Sun Happiness' hospital as soon as possible" Matsuda spoke quickly into the phone then hanging up before Matt could ask 'why?'…

Near, Aizawa and Ide 11:20pm–

Near sat on the floor of his hotel room. The laptop open and shining in front of him and the huge leaning tower of papers to his right. As he went to put the final dice to the top if his cubic Eiffel tower, there was a heavy knock on the door. He sighed and stood awkwardly, Near made his way slowly across the room towards the door, when he was just over half way, another heavy, longer knock was heard, more like someone was slamming their fists on the wood of the large door. He then placed his pale white hand on a smooth curve of the metal door handle, twisted it and pulled the door open. Aizawa and Ide stood in the door way, looking solemn. "Can I help you?" Near asked after a very long minute of silence,

" We've come to bring a message and take you to the hospital"…

L, BB and Watari 11:20pm–

BB stared at L angrily from across the plain sterile white room. His eyes were on fire but L still looked back at him blankly. The nurse then came back into the room holding a tray with several pairs of shining scissors, cotton balls and a bowl of water. She placed it on the table next to the bed, and picked up a cotton ball, she dipped it lightly in water and then proceeded to dab it over BB's knuckles. When the cuts were clean she bided them farewell and left the room quicker than possibly excepted. BB opened his mouth to throw a long line of hurtful cusses at L, but the door opened and the smart black suit of Watari could be seen, followed by his moustache and bowler hat. "It seems you're not the only one of the investigators here on this night BB" he said looking at L,

"What?" BB asked confused. But Watari didn't answer he just turned and left the room, followed slowly by L who was now behind him, his thumb planted in between his lips…


	23. Chapter 23

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team and The Wammy's team Japan 11:45pm-

Matt and Mello entered the busy reception of the hospital. As they approached the desk Matsuda appeared at the doors to the right. He waved his hand for them to come to him and as they did he started speaking, "Come on, just through here" he said pushing back through the doors.

"Matsuda what's going on?" Matt asked,

"It's Light" he replied. L, BB and Watari came from nowhere to their left and by the time they got to the curtains of a room the group consisted of Matsuda, Matt, Mello, L, BB, Watari, Near, Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, Soichiro and Sayu. Matsuda took Sayu's hand with one and pulled open the curtain with the other. Misa was crouched over the white bed and she looked up to the new crowd, a tear rolled down her cheek...

? and ? 11:45pm–

The tall black haired man walked across the room to the balcony. As he watched the bright stars there was a groan from the bed. "Miki'? Where are you?" the woman's voice whispered,

"Here honey" he replied to her turning. She smiled and joined him in the cold, only a blanket wrapped around her body. He put and arm around her lazily.

"I love you" she then whispered wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Taki'" he replied grinning and holding her closer…

Ryuk 11:45–

Ryuk hovered at the back of the apartment. He watched the current owner of the notebook and his girlfriend holding each other. He laughed at the thought of the fact that because the DeathNote was so strong it would probably break them apart, and send them both insane. But he didn't plan on telling them that. No, humans were so much funnier when they didn't know…


	24. Chapter 24

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team, The Wammy's team, Sayu and Misa Japan 11:50pm-

"Hey guys" Light said weakly holding up his hand that Misa clung to like he might disappear. There was a bandage wrapped around his body and one around his head. Mello was the first to speak,

"You look awful mate" he said pulling Matt in with him as he did. Light laughed,

"No offence, but you don't look so great yourself" he replied. BB laughed and Mello shot an angry look at him.

"Not in a hospital babes" Matt whispered. He then turned to Light, "What happened?" he asked, Light was about to answer, but Misa spoke.

"It was all my fault" she cried. Sayu sighed and went over to her rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. But Misa turned and pulled Sayu into a full hug,

"It wasn't" Light said looking at her, he then turned to everyone else, "It wasn't" he repeated, "It seems Misa has a stalker, he stabbed me and almost killed Misa, but…" Matsuda butted in,

"But you saved the day right Light?" he smiled, Light laughed,

"Yeah I guess",

"He definitely did" Misa said taking his hand again and then kissed his cheek…

? England 2:50pm–

The woman with light brown hair stuffed the rest of her packing into her suit case, she then zipped it shut and stormed to the door of the apartment. She grabbed the ticket off the table next to the door and then paused as she saw the picture that was framed and also on the table. She picked it up into a shaking hand and looked at the image. It was her and Near. She was wearing her long brown coat and a black top under, and Near wore his white shirt with a black open hoody over it open with his light grey scarf wound around his neck. It was of the only pictures she had of Near smiling, it was one of the only pictures she had of Near period. She turned over the wooden frame and opened it, she took out the picture and folded it into a quarter. She then stuffed it into a pocket and smiled as she left…

Raye Japan 11:50pm–

Raye looked down from the top of the building, he then held his breathe, looked forward and simply took a single step off the top of roof.

_Raye Pember, American citizen, died 11:51pm…_


	25. Chapter 25

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team (minus Light) and The Wammy's team Japan 8:00am-

"It's weird" Mello suddenly said in the silence, everyone looked at him,

"What is babes?" Matt asked looking at him from his 3DS,

"We've only been on this case for like a day and a half, but one of us had already gotten injured by a crazy person" he replied. Everybody thought about it for a moment,

"Your right" BB replied,

"What about when Mello chased me around the building yesterday?" Near asked not even looking up from his puzzle, Mello's eyes burned and he shot up, he chased Near out of the door…

Misa, Light and Takada Japan 8:10am–

Misa woke from her slumber and looked up to see Light still sleeping, she then smiled, that is, until she looked to her left. Out of the window stood the all too familiar figure of Kiyomi Takada, Misa stood from her seat and went to the door, she grasped the handle and yanked the door open.

"What, the hell, do you want?" Misa asked her,

"I came to see my ex-boyfriend who's in hospital, what're you doing here?" Takada replied turning to Misa.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but his current girlfriend is looking after him" Misa replied, not really answering Kiyomi's question.

"What?" Takada asked with a laugh until she looked through the door Misa had come out of, she gasped as she saw Light laying in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Kiyomi then pushed past Misa and entered the room, "Light" she gasped bringing her hand to her mouth,

"Get away from him" Misa said standing in front of her, "He's mine now" Misa said folding her arms. Takada laughed and looked down to the blonde,

"Are you telling me, that I genius like Light Yagami is going out with a self-obsessed, pea-brained skank, like you?" she asked,

"What did you call me?" Misa yelled,

"You heard me" she replied, Misa's eyes narrowed and she pushed Takada backwards, she hit the thick glass window and people in the corridor looked towards the room. Soon a cat fight ensued, blonde hair was pulled and black nails were chipped, as well as, the small feet a Takada being stomped on and her fingers twisted back…

Takada and Mikami Japan 8:40am–

Takada screamed as she slammed the door,

"What's wrong honey?" Mikami asked lowering his glasses down his nose,

"It's that blonde bitch Misa Amane!" she replied throwing her bag and coat on the bed and kicking her shoes across the room.

"Oh, her" Mikami laughed putting his laptop onto his desk from his lap,

"It's not funny" Kiyomi replied walking over to him,

"Come on honey" Teru said wrapping his arm around the top of her legs and kissing her hip, "She's nothing",

"Can't we just 'get rid' of her?" Takada wined,

"Don't be silly, she's annoying, but she's nothing" he repeated,

"I guess you're right" she replied,

"I know I am" Teru replied letting go of her, turning in his chair and going back to his work…

**YAY for cat fights!**


	26. Chapter 26

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team (minus Light), The Wammy's team and ? Japan 8:20am-

Mello was still chasing Near around the building, as Near ran past a cross section a woman with brown hair stepped out after him,

"Ne…" she started before Mello ran into her accidently.

"Oh I'm so…" Mello started as they both stood, he then stopped as he looked at the girl, she stared back,

"Mell…" she started before he darted off, he ran around the corner and busted into the work room.

"Lost him did you?" BB laughed looking up from his laptop,

"No, I think I'm going crazy" Mello replied panting,

"What?" Matt laughed,

"I just saw someone in the corridor who couldn't possibly be in the corridor" he replied,

"Who?" he asked.

"Oh, the teams back together I see, why did no one invite me?" a voice asked from behind Mello, he slowly turned and then backed away,

"Linda?" BB asked standing slowly,

"You bet"…

Misa Japan 8:30am–

Misa was pissed off. So pissed off she was sucking on the tip of one of her pig tails, which she hadn't done in years. Soon after the fight with Kiyomi she'd been kicked out of the hospital. She'd complained, kicked and screamed, but 2 rather large, rather scary looking guards and carried her out. Her phone then began to ring, breaking her irritated silence. She opened it and looked at the name,

"Light!" she smiled answering it,

"Where are you?" he asked weakly on the other end,

"That bitch Kiyomi Takada showed up and we had I fight, then they kicked me out" she replied, she then heard Light chuckle on the other end. Misa smiled at the happy sound,

"Sneak back in" Light then said,

"Excuse me, is an officer of the law telling me to sneak into a hospital?" Misa giggled,

"It's worth the risk isn't it?" Light asked,

"Yeah" Misa replied, the line then went dead, Misa looked up to the window she'd indentified as Light's, she then smiled…

Takada Japan 8:45pm–

Takada sat in the kitchen of her apartment, she held a small piece of paper in her hand, she began to write on it, 'MISA AM', she then stopped and scribbled it out. She walked to the oven and lit a small flame, she was about to light it when she heard a call,

"Takada! Oh, there you are dear" Mikami started, he then looked to her hand,

"I decided you were right" she said looking down to the paper, she then lit the corner and dropped the piece letting it burn, "She's nothing"…

**At first I had to make the first bit 11 in morning cos I actually did my research and found out how long a flight from London to Japan was, I like to be accurate for you guys, but then I remembered time zones… Damn you time zones!**


	27. Chapter 27

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team (minus Light), The Wammy's team and Linda Japan 8:30am-

"Give up did you Mello?" Near asked entering the room twisting a small curl in his fingers, he then looked up, "Linda?" he then asked,

"You haven't called" she said turning,

"I'm, sor…" Near was cut off by lips covering his,

"I don't care" Linda then said after smiling sweetly at him,

"What, the, fuck?" Mello asked from the sofa, Linda then laughed and turned to him,

"Happy to see me are you?" she asked with a cheeky smile,

"I really don't know the answer to that question" he replied.

"Oh well, how's life Matt?" she then asked looking at him,

"Perfect" Matt replied holding up his hand so she could see the ring,

"Oh, who's the lucky girl then?" she asked. Near then tugged on her sleeve and whispered in her ear, "Eww" she then started looking up, "And you were asking me about my taste in men?" she said pointing at Mello. He then stuck his middle finger up at Linda and turned away hugging Matt. He rolled his eyes and hugged the blonde back,

"Seriously, Near?" Matt asked.

"Shut up" Linda then blushed.

Back in the good old days, only 2 men could ever make Linda blush, Near by complimenting her, and Matt be embarrassing her, they both still could…

Misa and Light Japan 8:40am–

Misa crawled past the reception and then ran down a corridor, she hid from nurses, doctors and guards until she got to Light's room. As she entered Light looked up and smiled,

"Hey" she smiled going to his bed side,

"Hi, took you a little longer than I thought it would" he smiled back, Misa rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, are you alright?" she then asked taking his hand,

"I just wanted some company" he replied. Misa smirked and kissed his forehead,

"Okay, try and rest, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise"…

Sayu Japan 8:50pm–

Sayu smiled as she walked through the beautiful park, light lit up the green leaves of the trees and broke though in certain places. It was surprisingly quiet for such a beautiful day, but she didn't mind. As Sayu looked on she noticed someone walking towards her, one of the first people she'd seen, she then realised they were actually running towards her, then it all happened very fast. The man ran into her and she dropped her bag, they then grabbed for her bag and when Sayu had tried to get it back they pulled out knife, she backed away and stared at the blinding blade. Seconds passed, almost a minute, and then the thief stopped. He dropped the bag and his knife and clutched his chest, he then fell, dead. Sayu stood looking down at him in shock for a long time, she then snapped out of her trance as a book hit the ground. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder and picked up the book. It was black leather bounded with the words DEATH NOTE written on the cover. Sayu opened the note book to the first page, 'The human whose name is written in this note will die'. Sayu bit her lip and pulled out her phone, as soon as the other end picked up she spoke,

"Come to the park, right now" she said,

"I can't right now honey, I'm at work" Matsuda replied,

"This is work!" she replied…

**Sayu gets her own segment! Just because I hadn't got any more ideas and I thought this might build up the plot…**


	28. Chapter 28

**If DeathNote didn't happen…**

The NPA team (minus Light), The Wammy's team (Now with a whole load of Linda(minus L and BB)) and Sayu Japan 9:30am-

"So" Matsuda started tapping the end of his pencil on the notepad, "He just, died?" he asked,

"Yes, and then the stupid notebook fell out of the sky" Sayu replied, Matsuda scribbled down a note and put his notepad away.

"Come here" he said holding his arms open. Sayu accepted the hug and dug her face into his neck.

"Keep it professional Matsuda!" Matt called beyond the tape taking photos of the body,

"Oh funny, you're the one always kissing Mello in the office" he replied, Matt looked up

"Touché" he shrugged going back to taking pictures,

"We'll have to take the body back to base, BB can get a look of it there" Mello said walking over to the rest of the team putting his phone away. "Mogi, can you bag him? And then Aizawa help him carry him to the van, here are the keys" he said throwing the keys to Aizawa,

"Yes sir" Mogi said looking down to the body.

"He's really professional when it comes to stuff like this isn't he?" Aizawa whispered as he helped lift the body into the bag.

"I guess he's just experienced" he replied as they zipped up the bag. They then both looked to Mello who was now hovering over Matt's shoulder as he took a picture of the scene, Matt then realised his lover and turned to kiss Mello on the cheek. Much to Aizawa's surprise, Mello blushed deeply and then went back to his notepad…

Misa and Light Japan 10:00am–

"What d'you mean, 'it's not that bad?', he was stabbed!" Misa complained as Light woke, when he opened his eyes, he found Misa arguing with a doctor holding a clipboard,

"Well, yes, but it does mean he can leave quite soon, the knife didn't hit anything major, it should barely leave a scar" the doctor replied. Misa opened her mouth to complain be Light then spoke,

"Thank you doctor, you can leave now" he said, the doctor then scampered away and Misa turned to him,

"Light! Your awake!" Misa smiled,

"Yeah" Light sighed, "I hope I get out soon"…

Naomi, BB, L, Matt and Mello 9:30pm–

"Why do I have to be here?" L asked looking around,

"Because your handcuffed to me" BB replied,

"Scratch that… we do we have to be here?" he asked again,

"Because we're celebrating!" Mello replied,

"What?" L asked biting his nail,

"Because, we figured out part of our own case because of what happened to Sayu, it's clear that a 'DeathNote' is being used to kill people in the case we're working in" Matt replied following Mello to the bar,

"Fine" L replied sighing, he started to walk towards the bar until BB tugged on the chain for him to stop, "What?" he asked,

"That's Naomi Misora!" BB replied turning and pointing to a ravenette at the bar,

"So it is, what's the problem?" L replied,

"She was on the case, when you… you know…"

"Arrested you?" L asked,

"Yeah"

"I still don't see the problem" he replied blankly,

"I've kinda had a… small… little… tiny… crush, on her" BB replied looking at her…


End file.
